


Just for the Record

by ArtOfSmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, the hale fire still happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfSmiles/pseuds/ArtOfSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look at the Fluff! (And not the fact that I am super late)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Erica hated the rain. She hated how cold it felt, how it smelled, and especially what it did to her hair. Most of all, she hated how it clogged up Beacon Hills traffic. Nature had decided that the little water California had was going to deposit itself in their little town

“Erica, if you touch that damn dial one more time I will bind your hands and feet.” Isaac said from the driver’s seat. He had his seat reclined back and was using the stand still traffic as time to catch up on the non-existent sleep he got as a nurse. He wasn't sure how Erica was awake, let alone being this annoying 

“Does Cora know you’re this kinky?” Erica replied. Isaac instantly pressed his lips together and tried to look for something to say in return to the other blonde, but couldn’t. He had held a torch out for Cora since high school but decided not to do anything about it since he cared too much about her friendship. 

Isaac opened one eye to look at Erica and saw that she was sitting smugly in her seat with her arms folded. He slowly moved his arm to open the window and let in the storm that was blowing outside. Erica was faster and rested a manicured finger on shoulder.

“Do you really want to do that?”

“How does Boyd get away with anything?” Isaac asked playfully. Boyd and Erica had been together with only one breakup since their sophomore year and were engaged. They were so cute it was disgusting.

“He doesn't have to.” Erica answered with a smile and eyelash batting that could challenge Snow White’s. “Now drive. We’re moving, and Stiles have been trying to give me a ticket for the past 6 months.”

* * *

 

Beacon Hills Memorial was a mad house.

Their free clinic was being used as for those that didn’t have anywhere to go during the storm, not that Dr.Dunbar had any complaints. The Sheriff had sent over some of his  deputies to keep the peace, and a few of the firefighters were there to direct traffic and make sure the hospital’s ancient wiring didn’t get  overheated and start a fire again. Which meant Cora was there.

Despite the irony that Cora liked to point out when the situation got too awkward, she was a firefighter. She had just started so she was stuck on maintenance checkups while the majority of the squad was dealing with the accidents on the road into Beacon Hills.

“A little help!” Cora called from the clinic doors. She was drenched and holding up the janitor that got a  shock from the wiring system in the basement. The man seemed a little dazed and was a little wobbly from the shock but seemed to be fine.The attending physician (and only doctor there), Kali, grabbed him to exam. The real problem she had bumped into a heater and now had a blistering burn on her arm and a less severe one on her side .

 “You know,” He said as he led her behind the info desk. “I'm no genius but I know for a fact that ‘repeatedly put myself in danger to save other people’ is not in your job description.” 

“And chastise Cora isn’t in yours.” She replied. Isaac in turn handed her one of the lollipops they saved for the kids who got their shots. Cora gladly took it and thrusted her arm out for Isaac to inspect. It was their usual routine, especially since Cora racked up a few frequent flyer miles because of work. 

“Lemme see your torso.” Isaac said. He was trying to ignore the knowing smirk Erica was giving him, because  no this was not that. This was a friend helping a friend out so the hospital doesn't give her a bill that costs more than a Harvard student’s tuition.

“So Nurse Lahey,” Cora said once he was done.”What’s your diagnosis?”

“You have a second degree burns on your arm and your side. Meaning I have to tell whoever’s in charge of you that out of commission.” Isaac rose to get up before Cora placed a hand on his thigh, which caused both of them to freeze. Cora could feel Erica smirking beside her as she released her hand.

“I’m not on duty yet,” Cora said with an absent tone. She didn’t take her eyes off of Isaac’s as he towered over her. “I was visiting Peter, and when I left I heard Adrian groaning.”

“Who’s Adrian?” Erica asked.

“The janitor.” Cora replied absently mindedly. 

Isaac had it on the tip of his tongue.  _Do you want to go out sometime?_ But before he could, Stiles came limping in as a result of tripping over a tree root, and was being held up by  very exasperated looking  Boyd.

“You're dripping all over the floor.” Isaac said before standing up straight. He didn’t want to leave but Stiles with a broke ankle leads to Whiny Stiles and that a terrible burden to leave on Scott. “You should find a change of clothes.”  

 Erica smiled when she caught the eye of her fiance. Once he reached the desk, Erica took his face in her hands and was going to kissing had Cora not begun to make rude gagging noises. She was about thirty seconds from not being a maid of honor.

“How’s work?” Boyd asked while he mindlessly played with Erica’s ID.

“Just watching our friends moon over one another.” Erica said without even glancing at Cora. Cora turned to Boyd who shrugged.  This was the only time he had ever not be impartial. He had wager with Erica and Stiles  over who would ask who out first.

“Longing looks?”

“Yep.”

“Awkward silence.”

“All the while accompanied by awkward touching.”

“Ooh they moved up a peg” Boyd said while feigning surprise. Erica laughed and leaned her head on Boyd’s chest. Cora would have found it cute if they weren’t being the  worst.

“Just for the record; I hate the both of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Don't get her wrong, Cora loved Boyd and Erica.

They were two of her closest friends and she cared for them very deeply. However, when they had her sitting in front of a seating chart in the middle of the night, that love diminished a little. With Lydia on her honeymoon in France, they were shorthanded in the wedding planning department, and Isaac and Cora being the true friends they were, had decided to take over as a present to them.They were also the best man and maid of honor so they couldn't have said no even if they wanted to.

Cora had closed her eyes for what she thought was a second and found herself sleeping against Isaac's side when she woke up. She could've stayed there for hours if Isaac hadn't said something.

"Shit, did we fall asleep?" Isaac asked.

Cora nodded  as a form of conformation since she was unable to speak while she yawned. Isaac tried to ignore the loss of warmth that he had grown accustomed to over the past few hours  when Cora got up to change make coffee. This wasn't the first time it happened, and it's frequency had resulted in them creating a routine. Isaac rose from the couch and padded toward the kitchen to grab the cups. He walked past Cora, who sat like a cross legged praying monk on the counter beside the coffee machine, patiently waiting for it to create just enough for her not to feel like she was a zombie.

"I've got a question for you." Cora said after a beat of silence.

"Ask away."

"Are you bringing a date to the wedding?" Cora asked. She had tried to ask him to go with her before but something always made her fall back, which made Boyd and Erica want to pull their hair out. Isaac could've sworn there was a twinge of hope in her voice, but that was dashed when she continued. "I just want to know so I can finish the chart."

"Does a pity dance from Alicia count?"

"No."

"Then, no I do not. And I can’t even dance so I think at that point it's just considered pity."

“What about that time with Erica and Jackson?”

“Grinding doesn’t count.”

"Okay then,Get up."

"Cora no." He protested. The brunette ignored him and went to go find her phone so they had something to dance to. Isaac knew exactly where the situation was going and he didn't want any part of it. He had made peace with the fact that he couldn't dance a long time ago and was perfectly content with sitting at the bar and enjoying from a distance.

“Come on Isaac,”  Cora called from her room. “Think of this as doing your future kids a favor. You can't have fun if you’re worrying about stepping on Al’s foot the whole time. Now get up.”

Isaac frowned when Cora said ‘future kids’ since Alicia what his friend. He begrudgingly stood up when Cora came back, who smirked since she was proven right. There was a soft melody playing in the background as she approached.

“Put your hand here.” She said over the music. She took note of how far he stood and how rigid he was as  well. It was like he had reached Stiles levels of awkward, something she thought was impossible.

“Isaac.” Isaac looked down at Cora who was trying to lead their awkward swaying but failing. “This isn’t a middle school dance: we can be less 12 inches apart from one another." He nodded with a quiet "Right." and shuffled forward.

"Isaac." She said again. Isaac stopped and turned to the brunette.

"What?"

"You're too stiff."

"Anything else Teacher Hale?"

"Yeah your hands are too high up." Cora pointed out. She readjusted his hands back to the small of her back and focused back to how stiff her friend was. "Relax your shoulders and breathe."

"I am breathing-"

"And I'm the Queen of England, " She interrupted. "We all have our hopes. now breathe." Isaac's shoulders instantly relaxed which gave the two of them more room to move. They were moving more fluidly which led the kitchen to be pretty quiet. Almost quiet.

"I have a question for you." Isaac said as they swayed. Cora looked up from the ground, as she was trying to make sure she didn't he didn't step on her foot. She nodded briefly before looking back. "Are you bringing a date to the wedding?"

Cora froze for a moment because when the person you really like asks you a question like that  it trips you up a tad. "Uh, no I have too much to do."

"I was just asking because Boyd had the craziest idea."

"What he say?"

"Since I'll be busy with best man stuff, He suggested I get a 'date' who won't be as annoyed if I keep disappearing all night."

"Like the maid of honor?" Cora finished. Cora was trying to decipher the megawatt smile on his face but didn't find any form of ulterior motive. He was genuinely asking. "Okay."

"It's a date then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the Fluff! (And not the fact that I am super late)


End file.
